twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Angela Weber
Angela Weber is one of Bella's classmates from Forks High School. She is described as being kind, shy, and somewhat insightful. She likes to give space to others, and this characteristic is very much appreciated by Bella. She plays a minor role in Twilight, but after Bella's depression in New Moon they become very good friends. She is portrayed as one of the most decent human characters in the series, and Bella's best human friend. Biography Early life Angela Weber was born and raised in Forks. She is the only daughter of a Lutheran minister and his wife. Her twin brothers, Joshua and Isaac Weber, are very loud and demanding of attention, but she adores them. Her height made her self-conscious, and she developed into a shy, reserved person. ''Twilight'' .]] Angela plays a minor part in ''Twilight, as one of the many friends that Bella Swan made after she moved back to Forks. She is also in Bella's Biology II class. Angela goes shopping with Bella and Jessica for dresses for the spring dance in Port Angeles. She is the one who convinced Jessica to let Bella go with Edward and return to Forks by themselves, something which Edward is grateful to. At the end of Twilight, she is seen going to prom with Ben Cheney, a fellow student that she's had a crush on for a while. In the film, Angela is a photographer for the school newspaper at Forks High School and has a crush on Eric Yorkie rather than Ben. Bella convinces her to ask him to prom herself. She is last seen with Eric at prom, playing DJ. ''Midnight Sun'' In Midnight Sun, Edward finds her thoughts very comfortable as she is always kind and selfless. Her purity and kindness to Bella increases his fondness of her, and in return he conspicuously tricks Ben Cheney to ask her out by pretending to be interested in her to encourage him as a way to repay Angela. ''New Moon'' In New Moon, Angela becomes one of Bella's best friends because of her kind, gentle, and non-judgmental personality. Bella also enjoys that Angela does not talk as much as some other people, such as Jessica, and is a much nicer person than some of the others that she hangs out with. Angela's father is a Lutheran minister, and she has two 9-year-old twin brothers, Joshua and Isaac.http://www.twilightlexiconblog.com/?p=89 ''Eclipse'' Angela and Bella are also fairly close friends in Eclipse and hang out together several times. One example of this is when Bella helps Angela address her graduation invitations. Bella enjoys hanging out with her more than her other "normal" friends, but is regretful because she knows that she will soon become a vampire and will not be able to see Angela any longer. Angela is one of the people Bella admits she will miss after she becomes a vampire. She mentions that she will be attending Washington State University in Seattle with her boyfriend, Ben. She also notices the jealousy in Edward's eyes when Bella mentions Jacob Black. She and Ben attend the Cullens' graduation party right after graduation. In a deleted scene of the movie adaptation, Angela still mentions that she will attend Washington State, but Eric is only in the closest one. ''Breaking Dawn'' , Mike, and Eric at Bella and Edward's wedding.]] Angela does not play a large part in Breaking Dawn, but appears in Bella's dream as a victim of an immortal child. She also attends Edward and Bella's wedding with Ben as her date, which is performed by Angela's father, a Lutheran minister, and she catches Bella's bouquet. In the movie, Jessica randomly asks if Bella will be 'showing' and Angela corrects that she is not pregnant. In the movie, her date is Eric. She, along with Mike, Jessica and Eric strike a conversation with Alice and Jasper at the wedding cake. Physical appearance Angela is described as being 6'0, with light brown hair with streaks of honey and "always-gentle" brown eyes. Angela has dark brown hair and wears glasses in the films. Personality Edward describes her as having "pure and kind" thoughts and often appreciates her gentle nature. Unlike Jessica and Mike, she never thinks bad of Bella or the Cullens and cares for others wholeheartedly, she is also one of Bella's only friends who likes the Cullens. Other than her family, Angela is the closest human to Bella. Even though her younger brothers are demanding, she loves them with her heart. Relationships Angela is very close to her mother, father and adores her twin brothers, Joshua and Isaac Weber. Ben Cheney Angela has a strong relationship with her boyfriend Ben Cheney. She liked him before she asked him out and one of their first dates was to the prom at the end of their junior year. Ben and Angela remain together for the rest of their senior year and decide to go to college together in Seattle at the University of Washington. Ben is very enthusiastic, but Angela still enjoys spending time with him. The unfinished novel Midnight Sun reveals that Edward Cullen manipulated Ben into working up his courage to start a relationship with Angela as a way to repay her for being nice to Bella. Edward's push was necessary because the height difference scared them. at prom.]] Eric Yorkie Angela attended the spring dance with Eric and was excited to go to the dance, if not with him. During the film Angela takes up the courage to ask Eric to prom, and was ecstatic to go with him. The characters of Eric and Ben were combined for the film. Bella Swan Bella Swan is Angela's classmate in Forks High School. They become friends soon after she moved back to town. Angela is considered Bella's best human friend due to her gentle nature. While under depression of Edward's leaving, Bella asks Jessica for a girl's night out instead of Angela, only because she knows that she will make her worry more. In Eclipse, while arranging graduation invitations, Angela tells Bella about Edward's jealousy of Jacob Black, something that only Bella has been oblivious about. She is also invited to attend Bella and Edward's wedding in Breaking Dawn, and she catches Bella's bouquet. Film portrayal ]] In the film adaptations, Angela is portrayed by Christian Serratos. She reprised her role in New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn - Part I. Appearances *''Twilight'' **''Twilight'' film **''Midnight Sun'' *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' film *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' film *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part I'' References External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Siblings Category:Mates Category:Forks High School students Category:Twilight characters Category:New Moon characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Breaking Dawn characters Category:Weber family